The invention disclosed herein relates to a target shooting toy or game, and more particularly to a target shooting toy that simulates shooting at and hitting a target, particularly a moving target (e.g. skeet, duck or other moving or flying animals, airplanes, vehicles and other moving objects, etc.). More particularly, the invention relates to such a target shooting toy which displays an optical image, e.g., by projecting it to a display surface, and which determines using optics and electronics when a target image has been "hit" by a toy gun that can be aimed at the image.
There is a continuing need to produce and provide toys and amusement devices that have a high play value. With respect to target shooting toys, they should also challenge, stimulate and retain the attention of one or more players. To provide lasting play value, a target shooting toy should accommodate varying skill levels to allow players to compete at different levels and to improve their skills with continued play (e.g. co-ordination, reflexes and the like). Also, such toys should be manufactured inexpensively for mass marketing.
Various toys, amusement devices and training devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,174 (Foisy, issued May 26, 1936); U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,319 (Hooker, issued Jul. 25, 1950); U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,117 (Davenport, issued Apr. 15, 1952); U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,594 (Aagesen, issued Oct. 2, 1951); U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,13 (Garrido, issued May 5, 1954); U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,130 (Henry, issued Sep. 14, 1954); U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,834 (Rowe, issued Aug. 15, 1961); U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,714 (Ceccaroni, issued Nov. 11, 1975); U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,925 (Ryan et al, issued Jul. 11, 1972); U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,204 (Yokoi issued Sep. 9, 1975); U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,704 (Meyer et al, issued Nov. 9, 1976); U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,423 (De Weese, issued Sep. 5, 1978); U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,557 (Mc Lellan, issued Aug. 7, 1979); U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,748 (Yokoi, issued Nov. 27, 1979); U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,009 (Ohta, issued Oct. 21, 1980); U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,080 (Pennington, issued Mar. 30, 1982); U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,880 (Meyer et al, issued Jun. 22, 1982); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,229 (Suzuki, issued Nov. 22, 1994).
However, there remains a need for a target shooting toy that has one or more of the following: is relatively inexpensive and has high play; simulates target shooting games (e.g., skeet) with improved realism; is compact, can be easily set up; accommodates various skill levels; provides various types of target shooting games; is capable of single or multi-player use; provides various target images; provides improved and variable target motion; coordinates target motion with the type of target represented by the target image; provides overall versatility; provides realistic sound associated with various target images; provides competitive shooting games and practice; and other characteristics and features disclosed in the description and drawings herein. The invention herein provides a target shooting toy which has one or more of the features and characteristics described immediately above, and in one embodiment, provides all of the above features and characteristics.